Viscount
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: Ron and Harry talk before the Quidditch World Cup


**Viscount**

Ron stands in the doorway, watching his friend look around the new house. It's damn big, Ron will admit that, he's quite happy of that fact, the new house, the lands surrounding it, the money they're making from those lands. All of it a step up from the Burrow, though he does miss it on occasion. Harry turns around and whistles, Ron grins. "This place is bloody amazing Ron."

"Cheers Harry. Mum and Dad are really happy with it as well. At least something good has come out of the whole debacle with the will." Ron replies, thinking just how good it is, not to have to handle his mother and father constantly worrying over bills for the lawyers.

"Will?" Harry asks, Ron sees his face contort in confusion, and for a moment he curses Mum and Dad for not letting him mention this to Harry, he could've helped, or Sirius could've, but no, they had to follow things to the letter.

"Yeah, my grandmother left a will, which gave over the Prewett estate to my mother and father. But because Mum married Dad, Grandad refused to hand it over. Eventually they managed to convince him to hand it over. We got a lot of money, houses and land with it. And a new title as well." Ron says.

Immediately he regrets mentioning that, he'd forgotten they'd been told not to mention that by Dumbledore. He sees the confusion on his friend's face. "Nobility? What do you mean? Like from the middle ages?"

Ron runs a hand through his hair, nervous. Eventually he nods. "Yeah. You see, like how the muggles do it. My family were Knights before, and now we're viscounts. Or at least Mum and Dad are, we're merely lords and ladies."

Harry's mouth is open wide in shock. "Ron, that's amazing. That's really amazing."

Ron smiles. "Yeah, I know." Then hurriedly changing the subject. "So, how have your holidays been?"

Harry nods distractedly. "Yeah, they've been alright. Kept in contact with Sirius for a bit. Wished we hadn't let Pettigrew go."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. Still can't believe I didn't realise that the thing was Peter Pettigrew." Ron asks

"I guess, we're never going to know now. I suppose Sirius is going to have to keep on the run." Harry says, sounding somewhat down.

Ron places his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mate, why not write to Dumbledore. I'm sure the man who holds the Wizengamot in his hands could get Sirius off his charge. Then you could go live with him and he could be free."

"I've tried Ron, I've tried writing to him, but I've not gotten any response. I've spoken to Sirius about this, and he's merely said that Dumbledore will decide when the time is right. Whatever that means." Harry says, his frustrations coming through.

"Ah, well then, I guess we're just going to have to wait and see then. Unless, you know, we go hunting for Scabbers ourselves." Ron says, and the minute he does so he instantly regrets it.

"What, run around half the country looking for a rat? I don't think that's going to get anywhere Ron. I mean, we could write to Lupin." Harry suggests hopefully.

"Yeah, we could. I mean, Lupin could testify, he saw what happened, before he turned. Maybe if we can convince him to testify, then perhaps Dumbledore will listen." Ron replies.

Harry nods. "Anyway, that's for another time. So, what about the World Cup? Ireland versus Bulgaria, who do you think will win?"

Ron grins then, happy that they've moved the subject away from something that he knew would get him in trouble. "Well, I think Ireland could do well, they've got some solid chasers in McDougall and McFadden, and their beaters are ranked best in the world. But Bulgaria have Krum."

"Krum? The really quick seeker? Isn't he under suspicion for tampering with his broom." Harry asks surprised.

"Nah, that was all gossip. I think he got cleared well before the tournament started. And you should've seen him against England. He ran circles around our beaters and chasers, and our seeker was an absolute mess. He's nowhere near as good as you." Ron gushes.

"So, who do you think will win? Ireland had the ups the last time these two played each other. But if Krum is as good as you say then I imagine he's going to be running circles around everyone." Harry asks.

"Oh definitely. I think we're going to be seeing a very close match at some stage or another." Ron agrees.

"Ron, Harry, supper's ready." Mum calls from downstairs.

Ron looks at his friend and smiles. "C'mon mate, let's go get some food." Ron turns, opens the door and bounds down the stairs, two at a time, his stomach rumbling. Harry behind him.

"Ron, can I speak to you a moment." His dad asks.

Ron nods at Harry to go on ahead, he swallows, then walks to where his dad stands. "What's up Dad?" Ron asks.

"How much have you told Harry about all of this?" Dad asks.

"I've told him about the will and about you and Mum's new title. Nothing else. Why?" Ron replies. "Was I not supposed to?"

Dad shakes his head. "No, nothing like that. I just want you to remember what Dumbledore told us. We can't burden Harry with too much."

Ron pushes down a sigh. "I know Dad. I don't understand why, but I know. I haven't said a word." His dad nods, and lets him go, but before he does, Ron asks. "Why is Dumbledore so content on keeping Harry in the dark. That doesn't make any sense to me. Surely if You Know Who is coming back, which everyone seems so convinced about, we need to make use of the fact that Harry is as powerful as he is." Even saying those words makes him want to throw up, though he doesn't understand why.

"I know son, but we can't question Dumbledore, not yet anyway." Dad replies before ushering him into the kitchen for supper.


End file.
